


Do you think we're ready.

by Prettyunique



Series: The one where Jane and Maura have been dating since the pilot. [21]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: A week after Frost's funeral.Set after Season 5 Episode 2Goodbye.





	Do you think we're ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Maura and Jane are lying down on Jane's bed.

Maura reaches over taking Jane's hand.

 

"I've been thinking..."

"Uh-oh."

 

Jane smiles.

 

"...what we were talking about...well a few years ago now."  
"You're going to have to narrow it down," replies Maura  
"About kids."  
"Oh."  
"Do you still..."

 

Maura interlinks her hand in Jane's

 

  
"Are you just saying that because you're curious or..."  
"I'm ready," replies Jane   
"Are you?"

 

Jane nods.

  
"Unless you don't think it's the right time."  
"Maybe we shouldn't just yet, so soon after Frost," replies Maura  
"Actually I've been thinking about it for a long time."

"Do you really think we're ready?"

"I do," replies Jane

"...do you not agree?"

 

Maura leans forward...

 

"Is that a yes."

 


End file.
